IronTaser
by NIMONDRELL-NIM
Summary: a story on the relationship between tony stark and Darcy Lewis. In this fic Darcy is 23 and tony is 26 (i don't know their actual ages) but most of everything else is the same (post-avengers)
1. Chapter 1

IronTaser

Warning: smut in a few chapters, for mature readers

A/N: I don't care who you ship, just no bad reviews, ok

It had been a few weeks since their first encounter in New York and Tony was in New Mexico to meet with Dr Selvig

"Hello again Miss Lewis"

"Hi Mr. Stark, what are you doing here" she smiled

"I'm her to meet with Erik Selvig; he said to come here to Dr Foster's lab... I guess I am two days early though" He laughed

She laughs also "yeah I think so but Jane's here if you want to talk to someone super-science smart" she smiled

"I think I would rather cut out science for a while, up to much?" He smiled

"No, I just finished my work for the day so I've got nothing to do" she smiled

"Maybe we can just chill here for a bit?" He smiled "Play a game or something?"

"That would be cool, how good are you at Mario kart" she grinned

"On a scale from bad to good? I'm fucking awesome!" He laughed picking up a wii remote off the sofa "I am always Bowser, it's been a few years though"

She also laughs "we will see how good you are after you eat my dust"

-The game starts playing- "so are we doing the time challenge or a normal race?"

"A normal race honey, Tell ya what, let's bet... I put down $20, brave enough to match it?" He grinned flirtatiously

"Ok, let's get this started" she grins

Tony selected his character and the race begun "You're going down!" Halfway through he ran and stood in front of her, obstructing her view

"Come on Tony no fair" she said "get outa the way" she smiled pulling out her taser "hello Mr. Taser, why don't we play a game called shock Tony" she grinned

He turned quickly and lost the race in that distraction "No!" He frowned teasingly

She laughs "told ya you'd eat my dust Tony" she teased "now pay up" she grinned

"You want the money? Come get it" He said putting the money down his pants and grinning

"Mr. Taser isn't afraid" she grins

"He can't be afraid because apparently you are..." He teased "Scared Darcy?"

"Nope" pulls out taser "I'm gonna give you one chance Tony"

Hands over the money and puts his hands up "I surrender" He said laughing

She laughs too putting away her taser "the queen of tasers ALWAYS wins" she grins

"So are you hungry, I think we have some leftover chilli left"

"Maybe I let you win... I like chilli" He smiled "Sounds nice"

"Of course you did, I'll go microwave it" she smiled and walked towards the fridge

He followed behind her and sat atop the kitchen counter "So, how do you feel about this whole thing about other worlds?"

"I was a little freaked out at first, ya know what with the destroyer levelling the town, but I kinda adapted to it" she smiled putting some chilli in the microwave "what about you, how'd you react"

"I thought it was incredible, to know that their are these other worlds we weren't aware of and these god like men... Mind blowing" He smiled

"Yeah, it is, I wonder what Asgard looks like" she said leaning against the opposite counter

"Well Thor makes it sound like heaven, giant palace like buildings everywhere and that's incredible" He looked at her "Tell me something about you I don't know"

"Sounds cool, hmmm, I'm terrified of stone statues, what about you" she grins

"I have a fear of porcelain dolls... They creep the shit outa me" He said and shuddered

"They are kinda creepy" BEEP takes the chilli out of the microwave, separates it onto two plates and grabs some cutlery "here ya go Tony" she smiles

"Thank ya kindly gorgeous" He said smiling, taking the plate and cutlery

Blushes "enjoy"

"Will do" He winked and tucked into the delicious food "This is good chilli"

Blushes again "thanks, I made it, one of the few times I don't have to force Jane to eat is when I make chilli"

"You DON'T have to force her? That is proof its good chilli" He grinned

She grins back "yeah, thanks" she laughs

"How about you're dating life?" He says with a wink "Surely you're beating guys off, a face as pretty as yours"

Blushes "most guys don't go for a girl who can use a taser... at least not any I've met" blushes deeper

"I find a tough girl sexy, you in particular" He said flirting playfully

Blushes "oh as if" she grins

"I am serious, you're hot! I would..." Forgetting he was talking sexually about her too her

Darcy's Face was completely red, looking at her shoes

"Sorry, am I embarrassing you?" He grinned

"Yeah, a little" she grins back at him

"Want me to stop" He winked "I am known for misbehaving a lot"

Blushes again "yeah, I'm not used to guys calling me hot, I've herd about that on the news, who hasn't"

"I guess you've seen the nude videos on youtube?" He laughed "Well you are hot Darcy, there's no denying it"

"My friends forced me" she blushes "thanks Tony"

"Well maybe we can grab dinner sometime, follow that with a movie" He smiled

"That would be cool Tony" she smiles  
gets phone out "hey Erik just texted me, said his plane was delayed"

"Well then we got some time" He smiled "Got any alcohol around here?" He grinned

"Possibly, I think Jane hid the last of it after last time, never mix vodka and whisky... EVER, but I know all of Jane's hiding places, just give me a minute"

"Alrighty" Tony moved to the sofa to get more comfortable while Darcy grabbed some alcohol

She walks into Jane's bedroom and looks under her bed "is that it" she says "one bottle of vodka"

He lays down slightly hearing her mumble

Darcy walks back into the living room holding a small bottle of vodka "sorry only one I could find" she raises her eyebrow "comfy" she smiles, grabbing two glasses from the kitchen

"Vodka is cool and yes imp very comfy, join me?" He grinned "I am a fun drunk and a little overly flirtatious" He said with a little wink

Blushes " I'm fine in the armchair, sorry to disappoint" she teased  
she sets the bottle and cups on the Coffey table and starts to fill them up

"Alright, your choice" He laughed and took a glass "Am I being too forward with my flirting?" He asked taking a sip of vodka

"A little" also takes a glass

"Sorry, subtlety isn't my strong point... I'll stop" He said smiling

"It's alright, so what's it like being an avenger"

"Um it's alright, gets dangerous sometimes... I almost died" He shuddered, having a flashback

"Wow, I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have asked" she said

"Its ok, I will have had a flashback at some point even if you hadn't asked... They are a common problem" He sighs "I was cocky before that, thought I was invincible and was soon put in my place by death..."

"Wow, that's deep"

"Life is a precious gift, you're still young and should enjoy it but carefully, death doesn't care for age, gender or race, he'll take life without a thought"

Darcy looks at the floor "I guess I never thought of death that way before"

She notices her drink is empty, "refill" she says

"The mood has gotten heavy, I think another drink is a good idea" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood

She also laughs and refills the drinks

"Well, I feel we should seize every opportunity" He smiled "Like having a drink with a hot girl ya like..."

"Oh and who would that be Tony" she grins

"Me..." He said teasingly and burst out laughing "I'm kidding, i'm looking at her"

She laughs then blushes "who the TV " she teased

"Maaaaybe" He winked, feeling the affects of the alcohol "You know, there's room here on the sofa"

"I know" also feeling the effects "it does look comfy" she said also feeling the effects of the alcohol

He patted the spot next to him "Join me..." He smiled

She shrugs "ok" she gets up and sits next to him putting down her empty second cup of vodka

He finishes his second cup "This is good, Jane has taste" He laughed looking at her

Darcy also laughs "yeah, that's why I make her buy the alcohol and I buy the food"

"Do you buy anything other than chilli?" He said chuckling "Not that it isn't nice"

She grins "I do, I like to make taco's, spaghetti, roast dinners, lots of stuff, what about you Tony"

"I am a carnivore, anything meaty for me" He laughed "Do you like meaty things?" He winked and jokingly teased her

She blushes "Maaaaybe" she joked back

"Bad girl, is this a naughtier Darcy?"

She grins "possibly"

"She seems fun" He winked and stretched

"She's ok" she smiled

"Well I'd like to meet her someday" He grinned

She also grins "maybe she'd like to meet you"

He looked at her and stretched his arm over the back of the sofa, behind her

She smiles at him

He leaned close and gently kissed her on the lips

She blushes and starts to gently kiss him back

Tony places his hand on her waist as the kiss deepens

Darcy breaks the kiss after a few more seconds looking flustered

"You ok?" He asks catching his breath "Anything wrong"

"n-no" she said "just needed to catch my breath"

"Got ya" He said with a chuckle, stroking her thigh

She blushes and bites her lip

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He grinned

"Maybe a little, but not too much" she smiles

"You wanna stop? Or are you alright to go on?" He asked

"I...I'm not sure" she blushed

"Well its down to you Darcy" He smiled reassuringly

She smiles back "umm, I don't mind kissing, it's just the other stuff I'm not sure on" she said, blushing

"Have you ever... You know?" He smiled and stroked her arm

She blushes from the thought "once but..." she looks at the floor

"What happened?" He asked, concerned

"I was in high school, my last year, the guy I had been crushing on started to notice me, and we ended up dating. The month after graduation we, ya know, then I started seeing him less and less, so after a while I went round his house, used his spare key to get in and overheard him talking to his friends" she says, taking a large breath "he was collecting a bet on how many girls he could have sex with for the month after graduation" she took another large breath at the end, trying to hold back tears

Tony gave her a hug "You have trust issues and I get that" He said hugging her and patting her back

"Thanks Tony" she hugs him back, leaning her head on his shoulder, letting a tear escape

"What that guy did was terrible, he lost out on a great girl" He reassured her and wiped her tear away

She smiles "thanks again Tony"

"No worries Darcy" He smiled and kissed her forehead "It's getting late"

"Yeah, it is" she said, pouting

"If you want, I can just stay here on the sofa" He smiled

"Are you sure, I could always take the sofa" she said

"No, that wouldn't be right of me Darcy" He smiled

"Ok, goodnight Tony" she said pressing a kiss to his cheek and putting the empty bottle of vodka in the bin

Tony stretched out on the sofa and eventually drifted into sleep

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

IronTaser

How nice am I, another update

Warning: smut, for mature readers

**The Next Day**

Darcy gets up and walks into the living room

Tony sleeps on the sofa, snoring as he always does when he's had a few drinks

Darcy smiles and walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water and some paracetamol for herself, She walks back into the living room and sits in the armchair then she takes out her phone to ask Erik what time he'll be back

Tony slowly sits up and rubs his eyes "Morning..." He says feeling hungover

"Morning, want some paracetamol or something" she asks

"That sounds good; it feels like someone's playing a drum in my head... And then hitting me with said drum"

She laughs softly and gets up to get some paracetamol and water for him

He smiled watching her, his memory hazy "What happened last night?"

She returns "here you go" she say's quietly, "well you were waiting for Erik, we played Mario kart... then... then we had chilli, drank some vodka and ... I think... I think we k...kised"

"I remember, you're a good kisser" He grinned and teased

She blushes "your not so bad yourself" she teased back, smiling "Erik said he'd be back by 1"

"We got some time still" He smiled and stood up, taking the water and paracetamol

Darcy also smiles back at him

"Why don't we continue from last night?" He said with a wink

She blushes "you sure" she asks

He holds his fingers up in a + "Positive" He said with a laugh as he sits back on the couch

She also laughs and sits next to him on the couch

He wastes no time in leaning to kiss her, holding her sides while they kiss

She slides her arms around his neck

He feels the kiss intensify as her arms go around his neck

She also feels it and tangles her fingers in his hair

He lays her back as the kiss grows deeper, eventually making out

She blushes a little but doesn't stop kissing

One of his hands rubs along her thigh as he looks into her eyes amidst the passion

Darcy blushes slightly more

He breaks the kiss and moves his head to kiss her neck

She groans quietly and tilts her neck to the side

He whispers in her ear "I'm going to the bedroom; you're welcome to join me..." With that, he walks to the bedroom and out of sight

Darcy blushes deeply, biting her lip while considering it  
"oh, damn it" she says to herself as she makes her way to the bedroom pausing slightly then continuing

Tony laid shirtless on the bed, doing a sudoku "I was doing this while waiting..." He said putting the puzzle down

"I never completed one in my life" Darcy blushed and grinned standing in the doorway

Tony grins back and gestures for her to join him on the bed "Room for one more..." He winks, patting the bed

She slowly walks to the opposite side of the bed and sits down

He smiles at her and sits up slightly "You ok Darcy?" He asks looking into her eyes

"Ye...yeah, just a little nervous" she admitted

"No need to be nervous..." He smiled reassuringly "I don't bite, unless you ask..." He joked lightening the mood

She blushes deeply while smiling slightly

"Why not start by joining me under the duvet?" He smiled

"Ok" she smiles back, lifting the duvet and sliding in

He slowly began unbuttoning her shirt "Make sure you're comfortable"

"I am" she smiled

"You sure you wanna do this?" He smiled

"Yeah, I need to eventually get over my shyness and your a good guy Tony, so I know I can trust you" she smiled

He smiled, finishing unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off "I am glad you trust me Darcy, most don't..."

"They are idiots" she said while removing her arms from her sleeves

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder gently, rubbing her stomach "Thank you"

"No problem Tony" she said, her skin flushing slightly at his touch

He stared at her chest and winked at her, feeling her breasts softly "You ok?"

"Ye...yeah" she gasped

He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra "You are beautiful"

She blushed "no I'm not"

"Yes, you are" He smiled, looking into her eyes and placing a kiss on her lips

As they kiss, his hand softly rubs her bare breast "You like that?"

Darcy moans softly

"That's a yes then" He smiled and leaned down to suck her nipple "How about this?" He said taking her nipple in his mouth

She gasps then moans slightly louder

As he sucks gently on her breast, he starts unbuttoning her pants

"Y...yes" she moans

Tony lifts her up to slide her pants and panties off "Wow..." he smiles at her

Darcy's skin flushes from his gaze

He quickly removed his pants and boxers, already semi hard "Do we need a condom or are you on the pill?"

"Condom" she replies looking down

He pulled one out of his jacket pocket "I carry some at all times, I make balloon animals outa them when I get bored" He chuckled

She giggled "really?" she raised an eyebrow

"Really, I don't lie" He ripped open the packaging and rubbed his cock a little to get it fully hard

"Here" she said, lightly touching him

His eyes closed as she touched his cock "Mmmm, that's nice"

"I take that means I'm doing it right" she grinned slowly gaining confidence she started moving her hand gently up and down

"Better than right, perfect" He said, his breath sketchy and he let out a light groan "God that feels good Darcy"

She grins and starts moving her hand slightly faster

His cock was now fully hard as he enjoyed the pleasure he was feeling

"Like that" she teased

"Yeah" He said groaning deeply

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply alternating between moving her hand faster or slower

He kissed her back with a strong passion and handed her the condom "Why don't you put it on me" He grinned

"Ok" she said taking it and rolling it onto him slowly, still teasing him

"Have you ever given a blowjob?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling

"No" she blushed

"Wanna try? You don't have to though" He smiled

"No... At least not today" she blushed darker

"Alright" He said pulling her onto his lap, grinning

She gasped

"Just wait until we start actually having the sex" He teased

She grinned and started to kiss him again

As they kissed he positioned his cock against her tight pussy entrance

She moaned quietly into his mouth

He pushed her down onto his cock, feeling himself slide his whole length inside

She moaned loudly from the feeling of being full

He began slowly bouncing her up and down on his cock, sucking her nipple at the same time "Ever had an orgasm?"

She starts moaning "on...oh yeah...once"

He held her ass, rocking her hips back and forth "Well I hope to give you another" He grinned

"I'm looking forward to it" she smiles

He bounces her slightly faster and use one hand to rub her clit as his cock rubs her g spot

She groans "t... TONY" she gasps

He quickly holds her close, keeping himself deep "Let it go" He said rubbing her clit faster

She releases and moans loudly

He kisses her neck as she orgasms

She pants from the feeling of releasing

After her moment to rest, he resumes bouncing her harder and harder on his hard cock

"God, TONY"

"You like that?" He said feeling his own orgasm approaching

"Yess" she moaned starting to clench around him again

He felt her grow tighter and instantly came hard "Oh fuck!"

She groans and rests her head against his neck

He bit her shoulder lightly and groaned a little more "Wow... That was great"

"Yeah...it... it was, i had no idea, sex could be like that"

"That guy couldn't have been very good then" He grinned

"Nowhere near as good you" she grinned back

"I'm a legend baby" He winked and fell back

"Agreed" she said, leaned down and put her head on his chest

As they laid there, he pulled off the used condom and threw it in the trash "Maybe after I meet Erik in a few hours, we can go out for dinner? I saw a cafe down the street"

"I would love to... but I already promised Jane I'd go for drinks with her"  
she said sadly

"Well I'll be in town a few days, we have plenty of time" He smiled and kissed her forehead

She smiles happily "that sounds great Tony"

He gently grasped her ass and squeezed "Nice tush" He laughed

She bites her bottom lip at that "bloody hell, Tony"

"Yeeees?" He grins cheekily "I am only being honest"

"I think I might like your honesty" she winks

He smacks her ass gently and grins "Of course you do, its great"

She giggles and looks at the bedside clock "I have to go now to meet Jane" she pouts, wanting to stay

She slips out of the bed and goes over to her wardrobe, pulling out a comfortable dress and the necessities, going into the bathroom for a quick shower

"I shall see you later I hope" He said with a smile "Have fun"

"I will" she smiles

She slips out of the bathroom all dressed "bye Tony" she says grabbing a purse on the way out

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
